In The Wrong
by MoroiiAngel
Summary: A rather Dark fic. Ron Weasly has always had a hot temper, but when it finally comes to boiling point, unforgivable thing can happen.


Am I really in the wrong here? How could my whole life turn to rubbish like this? Is it my fault? Or is it Harry's?  
  
I think it must be Harry's. He's never really appreciated how often I'm there to stand up for him, how many times I've defended his name. Never noticed how many times I stepped out of line just for him, for his safety, and for his honor and pride.  
  
They have always wanted me to protect them. They would cheer me on if ever I got the upper hand. Ever since he called her a mudblood, I've protected Harry and Hermione from him. I protected them the best I could, even if sometimes it backfired on me. If they were safe, I didn't care what happened to me.  
  
So can you really hold me in the wrong for this? Has it all backfired once more, gone and bloody blown up in my face? I suppose now I'm figuratively burping up slugs. Bloody hell, I was being the same friend I've always been, and a thumping good one, too. Can they really condemn me for that?  
  
Hermione, Harry, they saw what happened. They heard what he had been saying. They knew the danger they were in, that we were all in. Didn't I save the whole world, Muggle, and wizard? I should be honored, like Harry is. No one put him in the wrong when he got rid of Voldemort. Everyone celebrated, even Muggles knew they were free from something evil.  
  
Why is there a Dementor here? Has he always been here? I can't turn my head. I can't see it, but know that it's there, beside me, in front of this crowd, this congregation. Harry told me it was to be his funeral ceremony, so why is there a Dementor? I can here the priest droning in the background.  
  
Just looking at that Dementor gives me chills. Are we supposed to mourn, or scream? That Dementor is making me think they aren't going to give me a trial. I suppose they think I work for evil. Can't they see I destroyed it? Can they really take me to Azkaban without at least hearing me out? I want to cry out, to break away, but they've used a petrifying curse on me.  
  
Mum's here. I can see her right in front of me; she's a little far back, but I can see that she's crying. Why is mum crying for that insufferable git? How could she mourn him? Now that I look in front of me, I can see that the whole family is here. Everyone, with the exception of Dad and Bill. They're probably trying to straighten out this mess. They couldn't hold me in the wrong, my family. Not even Fred and George can muster a smile in this heavy environment.  
  
What's this? Hermione, she isn't supposed to be up here, in front of everyone. What's going on? Why suddenly is everyone looking at me? Did I miss something important that Dumbledore said? Harry is behind Hermione, walking at an almost leaden pace.  
  
Hermione decided to stop first at the casket. She's out of my sight for a moment, but I can hear her burst into tears, saying things like 'why, why did he do this'. Why did he threaten the lives of everyone? I really don't know. She's come back into my line of sight now, and she's collected herself enough to stop crying.  
  
I watch helplessly standing here as she hugs me tightly, and kisses my cheek. "Oh, Ron", Hermione sobs, before her eyes well up and she collapses against me. I can feel her fingers digging into my arm, but someone gently pulls her away. It's Harry, and he brings her to him and shushes her. The entire crowd is speaking in hushed tones, and I can't pick up what they're saying.  
  
Suddenly, Harry looks up at me with a horrible look, one I'm sure was only reserved for the lowest of low he came against. It broke my heart, that glare, his glasses making it more intense, giving the green pools of poison a frame of silver. I can't believe him! I know I'm not in the wrong, I can't be, you heard what he said, Harry!  
  
The Dementor has come to stand in front of me now, blocking my view of the crowd. I hear my mum cry out, and Percy swears quite loudly. There was no trial! They can't just throw me in Azkaban forever without a trial; I had my reasons, and strong good reasons, too! Harry, why are you looking at me that way? Harry, you know what Malfoy was trying to pull, you know I saved your hide again!  
  
Someone tell me why that Dementor is looming over me like this. Am I being taken now? Don't I get to say something? Can't anyone speak some sane, audible words to me for one moment?  
  
Hold yourself, Dementor, someone stop him! Oh good, Harry's used his Patronus, I knew he would help. He's come up to me, probably to use Enervate on me. No, he's called it off, Harry's called off the Patronus! He comes up quickly beside me, and with a side-glance at the Dementor, he says something rather simple.  
  
"Goodbye, Ron." He tells me, with a hand on my shoulder, then pulls away, and moves to disappear into the crowd with Hermione, out of sight behind the Dementor. I look at it, and I can see it's face, and I realize. an eye for an eye. A Weasley for a Malfoy. I can feel a large tear roll down my cheek, and I hear the crowds begin to yell, as the Dementor closes in, and I feel so cold.  
  
I couldn't have been in the wrong. 


End file.
